Quand le mensonge se mélange à la réalité
by Sans-Reflet
Summary: Modification du passage où Darren essaye de faire fuir Sam avec un mensonge. Et si Darren avais dit moins de mensonges et plus de vérités?


Petite réécriture d'une partie du chapitre 25 du tome 2, "Le Cauchemar Continue". Pourquoi cette réécriture? Je sais pas... L'envie d'écrire ou de réinventé de se commande pas sur e-bay...

déclamé: rien à moi.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

J'ai inspiré profondément. Le moment était venu de faire peur à Sam Grest une bonne fois pour toutes. Qu'il ne revienne jamais. Je pouvais inventer une histoire montée de toutes pièces et effrayante, mais aussi lui raconté la vérité à propos de moi, qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou avec la ferme intention de ne jamais revenir.

-Je ne t'ai jamais raconté ce qui est arrivé à ma famille, hein, Sam? Ou comment je suis entré au Cirque du Freak?

Je parlais tout bas, d'une voix posée.

-Non. J'ai souvent voulu te demander, mais je n'ai jamais osé.

-Je les ai vidés de leurs sangs, Sam.

-Quoi?

Son visage est devenu tout blanc.

-Je suis un vampire, Sam. Un monstre assoiffé de sang. Personne ne peut anticiper -même moi- à quel moment mon envie incontrôlable de sang frais apparaît. Ma famille à essayé de m'aider quand j'étais plus jeune, je ne sortais quasiment jamais de ma chambre, mais comme j'avais l'air mieux, j'ai eu le droit de sortir dehors, dans le jardin.

C'était à l'époque de Noël, à l'une des rares fois où j'avais vu la Lune. Venant me rejoindre dehors, ma jeune soeur s'est écorché les genoux en glissant sur une plaque de verglas. J'ai pas pu m'en empêché, ma soif de sang est devenue incontrôlable: je suis précipité sur elle, et vidé de son sang.

Après l'avoir tué... (j'ai plongé mes yeux devenu rouge dans ceux de Sam. Quitte à lui faire peur, autant mêler fiction et réalité) , mes parents y sont aussi passé.

Il m'a dévisagés, abasourdi.

-Tu mens, a-t-il murmuré. C'est impossible.

-J'ai traqué mes parents dans notre propre maison, vidé un par un de leurs sangs; et je me suis enfuis. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Mr. Tall qui a accepté de me cacher. Il y a une cage spéciale -comme celle de l'Homme-Loup- pour m'enfermer lorsque ma Soif devient une menace, le temps d'aller me chercher de quoi la calmée. Seul problème: mes crises sont absolument imprévisibles.

C'est pour cette raison que les gens m'évitent. Evra ne risque rien: il est fort, de même que la plupart des autres artistes. De plus son sang de serpent est un véritable poison pour moi.

Des hommes ordinaires, par contre... je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée.

-Tu mens.

Il avait reculé jusqu'à être bloqué par le tronc d'un des nombreux arbres centenaires de la forêt. Je me suis avancé vers lui, puis, j'ai enfoncé mes doigts dans le corps de l'arbre de chaque côté de sa tête, et mis mes yeux à la hauteur des siens.

-Je pourrais te vider de son sang en quelques secondes, ne laissant derrière-moi qu'un cadavre sec. (Je m'étais avancé pour lui susurré à l'oreille, ma voix devenu bien plus grave, tel d'un animal sauvage). Tu serai incapable de m'arrêter.

Et si jamais tu te joignais à notre troupe, tu dormirais dans ma tente. Ça signifie que c'est à toi que je m'en prendrais en premier. Tu ne peut peux pas faire partie du cirque, ai-je poursuivi. J'adorerais ça; c'est toujours super d'avoir un ami en plus.

Seulement, ce n'est pas possible: un jour ou l'autre je finirai par te tuer.

Je le fixais dans ses yeux apeurés. Sam cherchait quelque chose à dire mais ses lèvres refusaient de bouger. Il croyait à mon mensonge-même si des éléments véridiques y était mêlé

Il avait vu notre spectacle: il savait que c'était le genre de choses qui pouvaient parfaitement se produire ici.

-Va-t'en, Sam, ai-je dit tristement en reculant de quelques pas, retirant avec violence mes doigts du vieil arbre, baissant les yeux. Va-t'en et ne revient jamais.

C'est plus sûr. c'est mieux pour nous deux.

-Darren, je... je...

Il à secoué la tête de manière hésitante.

-Pars! ai-je rugit en pointant la direction opposée du Cirque, mes doigts recouverts de sève.

J'ai montré les dents, et poussé un grognement de ma voix d'animal sauvage, mes yeux rouges glacés fixé sur sa carotide.

Sam a hurlé et bondi sur ses pieds avant de piquer un sprint dans les bois sans se retourner une seule fois.

Le coeur serré redevenant moi-même, je l'ai regardé s'éloigner, persuadé que mon stratagème avait fonctionné. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Maintenant que nos chemins s'étaient séparés, je ne le rêverait plus jamais.

* * *

Review?


End file.
